


PPAA oneshots, headcanons, and shenanigans

by Sharatrap123



Series: My Love Will Never Die [2]
Category: planes fire and rescue
Genre: (just oneshots and headcanons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharatrap123/pseuds/Sharatrap123
Summary: i mean.....this will be fun, i do look for ideas so if anyone has any please say so.
Relationships: Destiny Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Series: My Love Will Never Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Blade the coffee Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Blade is up first with coffee issues

ME: so this is basically a head canon of Blade with coffee every time.

***************

#Blade loves coffee, probably would marry it if he wasn't dating Destiny. Normally drinks a lot more during winter due to that season making him extremely tired. He will drink 5 to 10 cups of coffee all day everyday of the whole winter season. Team runs out of coffee every few weeks because of that, Destiny even has to make sure she gets up earlier than Blade to make everyone coffee before he drinks it all. as the title says 

HE IS A COFFEE VAMPIRE


	2. Destiny and why she actually was scared of heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE!!!! Busy as hell

Destiny is yes scared of heights in the first movie but ever wonder why? There is a huge reason. 

Destiny was only 3 when it happened and was traumatized for life, Destiny's father was a famous racer known as Racing Romeo, he was murdered during a race by another flyer and fell from the sky which was a good 100 feet or higher, (I'm not sure actually) and seeing that gave her that fear to fly that high thanks to that memory. Destiny faced her fear to win that race and was very glad for it, but falling from the high sky when her wings in the bones were damaged it scared her to death. But she still fought that fear for not just her father but for her father figure Skipper O'Riley and her boyfriend Blade Ranger.

Destiny: That's all that is there! Hope you enjoyed and please if you are willing enough please give Kudos it gives the Author here strength to actually do something XD

ME: (holds a mug of coffee) True sorry guys TwT


	3. Destiny and what she has and who her family is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Destiny has had a hard life and suffers many things and she has been on her own....but who was there for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is offended or can't stand reading this then don't read.

Destiny has had childhood trauma since she was 3 by watching her father Romeo die, her mother blacked out and began just a shell of a flyer she once was, Maria Crophopper died 7 years later from cancer leaving Destiny to fend for herself, she hated everybody who came and tried to take her to foster care so she ended up in a orphanage. One day a earthen family came by to adopt a little girl for their only birth son Chug. They saw Destiny sitting alone away from the children and decided to have Chug socialize with her, they got along quiet quickly, it was a rare sight to have a earthen and flyer get along or even talk. The parents knew she was the one and adopted her at once, Destiny was so happy to have a family again, but thanks to her suffering many things it was always hard to talk care of her

Panic attacks: Destiny will crying and suffocate and be scared to be near anyone. The way to calm her down is to hold her tightly or gently whispering to her it will be alright.

Anxiety attacks: She will get so scared she will attack anyone who comes near. Same thing for a Panic Attack

Trauma: can't stand to look at a family of Flyer's who still have parents. Lead her to the kitchen and let her bake or cook and it helps her forget about it

Personality disorder: Destiny will switch at times, she will be shy and scared of everything relying on her older brother Chug for help. Next she will be her cheerful racing Family everyone knows and love. Not much can be helped, just don't mention it.

Little: This is rare but if Destiny has a panic attack for too long she will all of a sudden act like her little 3 year old giving people certain names that helps her keep calm for a little Papa(Skipper) Big Bro(Chug) Aunti/mama/big sis(Dottie) Best Friend(Sparky) Mine(Blade) Sis(Nickole). Give her headphones playing relaxing music to help her calm down

Only people who can help calm her down: Skipper, Chug, Dottie, Blade, and Nickole.


End file.
